


Belong

by Manysidesofmyself



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Verse, Possessive Thor (Marvel), overwhelmed Loki, they love each other so much ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manysidesofmyself/pseuds/Manysidesofmyself
Summary: Loki presented as an omega and Thor as an alpha, and despite being brothers, the only bond they want is each other's.





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to Emma, who loves talking about a/b/o/ Thorki with me. Enjoy!

Loki was an omega.

Ever since he came of age, the discomfort and loneliness of a heat followed him like the plague. It was always a dreadful experience, despite what people told him about it.

Frigga had tried to appease him when it began, explaining that being an omega was no shame and that he would surely find a mate soon enough, someone deserving of his love. It only served to taunt him further, since the one alpha he wanted, he couldn’t have.

Thor was, obviously, an alpha, and a good one at that. The strongest, most handsome and most wanted one in all of Asgard.

Loki was sure every omega in the realm dreamed about being mounted by him, being _claimed_. Loki hated that he was no different.

Before the heats had started he was able to hide it well, the pull, the unmistakable desire he felt for his older brother. He was able to act cool and distance himself from the golden prince, pretend like Thor’s attentions meant as little as the maiden’s did to him. But now it was getting harder and harder to walk past a corridor where his brother had just been or sit across from him at the feasts and celebrations. Watch him eat ripe fruit, the juices running down his strong chin. Loki wondered if _his_ juices would look the same on his brother’s skin.

“Brother!” came that thick rumble from the root of his obsession. Thor was smiling widely, sitting across from him at the table, golden strands of hair plastered to his sunburnt forehead, one hand raised in the air, holding a roasted bilgesnipe’s leg.

Loki rolled his eyes forcibly and did his best not to answer to that voice. It did _things_ to him.

“Are you joining us for the hunt tomorrow?” Thor asked, not minding that he had had no answer. His eyes were full of hope, it was _distracting_.

Loki feigned disinterest and waved him no. “I can’t, too busy.”

Thor lowered the bilgesnipe’s leg onto his full plate, staring sadly at Loki through his lashes. “Come on, it will be fun, I swear it!”

“I said no.” Loki persisted, a little too coldly. It was hard keeping up his act when being around Thor was all he wanted.

Thor only nodded, visibly discontent and Loki tried his best not to respond to that stupid disappointed face.

The problem was, in the next few days, his heat was taking place and he would be damned if he let Thor see him like that. He couldn’t risk saying things he didn’t want Thor to hear.

 

The feast ended too damn late and Loki rushed to his chambers, sneaking out unnoticed like only he could. Thor didn’t follow him.

 

In the next morning, he woke already feeling a little too hot, his skin on the brink of sensitiveness. The thick velvet curtains did nothing to stop the sun from making the room too warm. He sat up and rubbed at his face begrudgingly.

A knock on the door stopped him from getting out of bed, as he was completely naked.

“Yes?”

“It’s me, brother.” Thor announced, opening the door and ignoring all concept of privacy. Loki quickly pulled at the furs around him for coverage.

Thor was dressed in heavy gear, sporting his favorite fur coat, Mjolnir hanging from his belt. “I’ve come to say farewell. We are off to the hunt.” He said excitedly, the tiniest bit of hope in his eyes, still. “Are you sure you do not wish to accompany us?”

“I am.” Loki answered immediately before he could change his mind, his voice breaking slightly.

Thor’s lips curved into a sad smile and he lowered his eyes. “I have hope that one day you will not be too busy to spend time with me.” and with that he left the room, door closing silently behind him.

The words serpentined around Loki’s chest like poison ivy. He felt his eyes sting and let his body go limp in the sheets. There was nothing he hated more than making Thor miserable or keeping his distance, but he knew what being too close would do to him. Being an omega on the verge of his heat was making him increasingly annoyed.

 

Later that day Loki was uncomfortable enough that he couldn’t get out of the cool bath he drew himself, couldn’t stop his mind from remembering Thor’s words and wishing they meant what he wanted them to mean. He wanted to spend time with his brother. He wanted to never leave his side again, but not in the way Thor wanted him to.

His pale fingers traced his down torso, causing goosebumps to break out. It felt good, being alone. But then his mind offered him a fantasy. What if Thor was there with him? He let himself imagine, lips forming a sly smile.

Thor would wash his hair leisurely, braid it, play with it. His hands slowly descending to Loki’s neck. He would rub at the tense muscles in Loki’s shoulder, make him groan. It would make Thor groan back, make his cock hard, make Loki’s cock hard in return. He would kiss and nibble at Loki’s neck until Loki couldn’t take the teasing any longer and kiss him full on the mouth. He touched himself while wishing it was Thor’s hand on him. And that night, as many others before, Loki came with Thor’s name on his lips.

 

The next few days passed in a haze of disquiet, scorching heat, unbearable sensitiveness and loud gasps. The closer he got to his heat, the worse the symptoms, as always, but this time around Loki felt worse. His craving for Thor had never been that strong.

For almost all of his heats, he had longed for Thor to be the one to mount him and bond him. He had never wanted to belong to anyone else and it felt like a curse that he was the one Loki couldn’t have. He had tried to deny it, tried to lie to himself, think of somebody else, but all the strangers he conjured looked like Thor or slowly morphed into him.

After all those years he gave up and right in that moment Loki couldn’t care, he just wanted the images dancing in his mind of Thor’s laugh, Thor’s strong hands touching his shoulder, Thor’s electric blue eyes meeting his, Thor’s warmth, the color of his skin, the shape of his arms. He wanted him whole.

It was the fourth day after Thor had left for that awful hunting trip and Loki was at the peak of his heat. The late afternoon light wasn’t enough to illuminate his room and in the semi-darkness he gave in to desire. He didn’t care Thor was his brother, he just needed him so much it hurt.

Loki sprawled himself on his bed, skin flushed pink and too tight for his body. He couldn’t bear the feeling of silky sheets on his back, but he couldn’t bear to stand either. His breathing came in short pants, a dull ache where his hard cock stood proud, hot slickness between his legs. He prayed for it to be over soon, before Thor came home. It was too humiliating.

Awful and futile as it may be, he needed to try to ease some of the annoyance away, so he tugged at his cock, a loud sob escaping his thin lips, and started pumping it with all his might. He didn’t want it to last, he just wanted to find some sort of release, some distraction. When fucking into his hand wasn’t enough, he shoved two fingers into his puffy hole and felt immense relief when they reached the soft spot inside of him. There was no way he could pretend that was Thor’s cock, because he knew how big it would be. Oh, the thought of it made him arch into his hand. Alpha’s cocks were bigger by nature, but Thor was not only an alpha, he was the finest, primer, top-of-the-line alpha. And Loki wanted Thor to _own_ him. He pushed a third finger inside himself and jerked his hips up frantically. The more he let his mind be flooded with images of his brother, the closer he came to his impending orgasm.

 

-x-

 

Thor couldn’t shake the feeling that he should be home right now. The hunting trip was supposed to be fun, merry-making and exertion, enough to bring back home not only food, but also a heart full of tales. However, his heart was back at the palace.

Ever since he knew he was an alpha, and what it meant, he had set his heart and mind to finding a suitable mate. It was his duty as crown prince and a personal desire of his own. In between friendship and family, he longed for a life-long companion, someone to come home to. Odin had presented him with many an omega, maidens and bachelors, all very lovely, very doe-eyed. None of them the right fit. Thor didn’t want someone submissive, someone who was _afraid_ of his strength and rank. He wanted someone who would be his equal and so, only a few years back, he figured out who he really wanted.

At first it was hard for him to understand why Loki would shut himself out, avoid him like the plague or try not to meet his eye. Loki became distant, cold, even rude at times. Then Frigga explained to him how Loki had presented as an omega and that his heats were causing him great discomfort and that Thor should understand his absence.

Thor knew what ruts felt like and they weren’t that bad, so he couldn’t quite figure out why Loki was suffering that much, but the knowledge that his beloved brother was an omega lodged itself in his brain and refused to evict. More and more Thor became aware of the changes in Loki’s behavior. He also noticed that Loki had a very distinct smell, faint, but ever present. It was sweet like spring, dense and heady. Thor noticed that if he used his rougher voice, Loki was more prone to doing as he was told and more often than not, Thor found himself anxious to be next to him, to protect him from inexistent perils, to card his fingers through Loki’s hair while he slept and make sure he was cared for. So it came as no surprise to him that on one of his ruts he fucked into his hand and images of a pliant, desperate Loki came unbidden to his mind. He let them and if he came faster and harder than he ever did, no one had to know.

On the fourth day of their hunting trip he decided he had spent time enough away from Loki and steered them all back home.

When he entered the palace, his anxiety abated a bit. At least now he was closer and there was nothing telling him Loki was not okay. Even so, he went straight for Loki’s chambers. He had to see Loki, had to hold him close to his body, make sure he was whole.

He turned on the corridor that led to both their chambers and the smell hit him right across the face like iron.

The same fruity/dense/heady smell that he knew belonged to his brother. It choked him. It fogged his brain and made him walk faster, jog, run. He was at Loki’s door in a heartbeat and had to clutch the doorframe to stay where he was. He knew what that smell meant. He knew what the intensity of it was doing to him. He was already hard in his trousers, eyes wide and breath short. _This is your brother, calm down_ , he told himself. But that didn’t work. Thor couldn’t care less that they were related. He had to go inside that room. He wanted to so badly, he _craved_ it. So he did and the new wave of smell that washed over him when the door swung open was overwhelming. He swallowed dryly.

Loki was lying with his back to the bed, naked, body flushed pink, skin damp and glistening. He was jerking himself off with three delicate fingers shoved inside his hole. _His hole_. Thor took three tentative steps forward, mustering all of his self-control. But then he heard his name.

“Thor... Thor...” Loki kept saying, barely a murmur, eyes closed shut, lips quavering.

Then Loki inhaled deeply and his eyes shot open to meet Thor’s.

For a brief moment he looked constricted, ashamed even, but something in Thor’s eyes made him whine, high and needy, and he rolled on the bed, making a display of himself.

Thor’s mouth watered, he was starved. It was becoming harder and harder to think. His body carried him closer to Loki, hands shedding armor, furs and cloth.

“Brother...” Loki’s voice sounded weak, but the fervor behind it was stunning. “Thor, please... please, I need...” he mumbled, the hand that had been on his cock was now pulling at his buttcheek to offer himself to his brother.

Thor didn’t have time for morality. In a swift movement he was on Loki, breath ghosting across his sensitive skin. His brain ordering him to _claim, claim, claim_.

“The smell of you...” he croaked, voice too rough with desire and Loki whined again in the back of his throat.

Thor was completely naked now, bulging muscles hovering over Loki’s lean ones. Loki was on his belly, ass perched up in the air as an offering, face turned to the side, breathless. His mouth was impossibly red and Thor wanted to bite it, but there was no time for that now. He settled for raking his hands over his brother’s ribs, watching as he purred like a housecat.

“Please, please... Thor... I need...”

Thor would be lying if he didn’t love seeing this new version of Loki, exactly as he had pictured him. No cold mask, no harsh words, only a responsive pile of mush. He loved it with all his heart.

“You cannot know how long I’ve dreamed of this...” he admitted, letting his body finally cover Loki’s, aligning their hips, Loki pushed back excitedly. “You have no idea what the sight of you is doing to me.”

Loki arched into him, babbling incomprehensible words, all puffs and gasps, shaking, _keening_.

“I will give you what you need, my love...” Thor said and in a delicious slow motion, entered Loki’s slickness.

The sound Loki made could only be called a whimper and his eyes rolled all the way back inside their sockets. Thor thought he might die from the heat of him, quite literally. He had dreamed of it yes, but his mind was not capable of conjuring something such as this. Valhalla couldn’t compete. It was everything he had ever wanted and more. His senses were immediately all alight.

He pushed inside once, slowly, then twice, then he thought he found a rhythm but then they were both moaning and canting their hips maniacally. He wouldn’t last, neither would Loki, but it didn’t matter, they had all afternoon to be like that, locked together.

Thor put his mouth to every inch of skin he could find, revering it, committing it to memory. Loki was his and his alone, it was unbelievable.

The room filled with their pants and hushed words, the sounds of their coupling, the smell of heady arousal. The whole realm would know who Loki belonged to in the morning and Thor would parade him around for all to see. _Mine_.

“Thor, I can’t... please, give it to me... I need it...” Loki pleaded and Thor knew what he was talking about, his knot swelling on cue. “Please, knot me, please... make me yours.”

And so he did. The knot was too large, but it fit Loki’s hole just right. Thor pulled him closer, one hand on his neck, the other holding his hips in place, and bit hard on the junction between neck and shoulder. Loki screeched and came abruptly, convulsing. Thor held him tightly, coming in long spurts inside his glorious warmth. It was like dying and coming back to life all at once. The pull he already felt, strengthened. Their souls being tied together, like their bodies. Nothing in the universe would ever feel as right as that did, he knew.

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Loki couldn’t anymore, so Thor lowered him gingerly, turning both their bodies on the side, still buried deep in his brother.

“I love you...” he said, voice coarse, kissing Loki’s hair. “I’ll take care of you and our children. I’ll make you feel so good, Loki.”

The quieting of Loki’s heart made him so calm and relaxed, like he hadn’t been in eons. “Yours...” Loki whispered fondly with the promise Thor had always wanted to hear.

 

-x-

 

The next day Loki woke feeling sore to the bone, but never in his life had he felt so happy and satisfied. He was positively giddy! The room still smelled of the night before and the quiet snoring coming from his brother gave him a sense of immense peace. He smiled to himself, touching lovingly the spot where the bonding bite had been, now fully healed.

Thor stirred next to him, eyes focusing lazyly. His lips curved into the brightest of smiles when he noticed Loki looking at him.

“Good morning, my love.” Loki said, raising a hand to brush it softly against Thor’s cheek.

“The best one so far.” Thor answered, copying his movement. “I cannot quite believe you’re mine.”

The light coming from the large window painted Loki’s lashes a creamy shade of orange and the delicate blush in his cheeks, a soft pink.

“I have always belonged to you, Thor.” he confessed, letting the words float in the air between them. It was true, even though he couldn’t have said that before. It was delightful to hear the same words come out of his brother’s lips.

They stayed in bed the entire day, rediscovering parts of each other, talking about what they would name their future children, making the sweetest kind of love. Thor told him how good of a mother he thought Loki would be, and that the stars were no limit to what he would do for them. Loki brushed off tiny tears of contentment and kissed Thor like his life depended on it, and told him how long he had wanted this, the two of them, together, _bonded_.

“I guess you got what you wanted too,” he told Thor, after a moment.

“And what is that?”

“I’m not too busy to spend time with you now.”

They both giggled at that and Thor promised he would never leave Loki’s side ever again.


End file.
